Remind Me Not To Drink In Public
by Fafsernir
Summary: Ianto is hungover, and in a flat he doesn't know, and he can't even remember what happened the night before and, oh God, did he publicly kissed Jack?


_Because I love Ianto and Tosh's friendship, I had to write about them at some point ;)_

 _I've received a lot of reviews on Ao3 in one night (actually on FF as well) and it just made my day! Don't forget that we take our time to write and even if we do appreciate you just reading it, a comment never kills anyone, it just make us really happy and desiring to keep writing! Also, if anyone has any suggestion (to read or write actually) or a particular wish to read a fic about something specific, I'm always up to try and write anything! And if anyone is interested in any of my works in french and wants me to translate it, I can ("how would you know which one?" Well I can send a summary if asked. Or just... you can do it on instinct haha) - I'm translating one currently -_

 _Oh and for my **french readers (oyez oyez français, françaises, c'est écrit en français dans la parenthèse suivante)** , if you want me to translate any of my works as well, just ask, I understand you don't all speak english :) (N'hésitez pas à me demander de traduire un texte en français, je comprends que tout le monde ne comprenne pas assez l'anglais pour être à l'aise en lisant de l'anglais, et ça me fait plaisir de traduire! (Je posterai bientôt en français sur quelque chose que j'hésitais à mettre en ligne parce que c'était supposé être sur toute l'équipe et s'est encore retrouvé à parler essentiellement de Ianto. Mais bon j'aime bien certains passages!))_

 **Prompt Idea "I fell asleep on your couch after a party but you didn't complain and made breakfast for the both of us" AU (Torchwood/aliens do exist in this prompt)**

* * *

Ianto stirred in his sleep and fought a moment before slowly waking up. He yawned before he had even opened his eyes and wiped the tears of tiredness away. He turned to the other side and grumbled as he felt he was slowly but surely falling down the couch he was lying on. He didn't even try to straightened but let himself slide off the couch, only laying his arm on the floor. He buried his head on his arm when he was on the ground, only one leg still on the sofa. Why was his head so painful?

He remembered the day before, vaguely. The Torchwood team had met some strange alien who had explained that he was the only survivor of his species and that Earth seemed to be the only place who could allow him to live. After a moving testimony, he had declared that the only way he could live was to kill off half the human population. Which had led to a lot of firing and running and fighting. The all team had gone to the pub after that, pretty shaken by what had happened. And they had killed the last survivor of a species, it never did any good to oneself.

Ianto remembered a lot of drinking. He usually didn't come along at all or didn't drink much with the team, but this time he had. He knew Gwen had gone home to Rhys at some point. He remembered a mouth on his and hoped he hadn't kissed Jack in front of everyone. They were pretty quiet since they had begun whatever they were sharing, and Ianto didn't want the others to find out that way. He didn't want the others to find out at all.

He sighed when he eventually remembered that he had kissed Jack, yes, but not in front of everyone, at least. Well, not that kissing Jack in some pub's bathroom was much better. He knew that when they had gotten back from... what they had been doing – Ianto almost threw up when he realised he had had sex in a public space, with Jack – Owen had gone home with some chick, but Tosh was still there. The rest was a blur and he didn't know how he had made it back home. Jack probably had helped him. But Jack wouldn't have left him on the couch and certainly not fully dressed. Well, he would have stayed for the night, too.

With that in mind, Ianto carefully rolled on his back, enjoying the nice view he had of the ceiling. The ceiling. A ceiling he didn't know. He instantly regretted the movement when he sat up abruptly and concentrated very hard not to throw up in a flat he didn't know.

"Oh you're awake! Good, I made you breakfast and there's water and some painkillers on the table."

"Uugh... Thanks..." Ianto managed to articulate after realising the woman who had just talked was Tosh. Thank God, he hadn't crashed into some stranger's couch at least.

"I suppose you don't remember much from last night?"

"Just... how did I end up here?" Ianto said then drank some water to swallow the medicine.

"Oh... that. Well, Jack thought it'd be fun to party a bit more so we headed back to mine. After a while, you just passed out on the couch. Well, on Jack. But he eventually went home and I didn't want to wake you up." Tosh kindly smiled and patted his shoulder. She then put a plate on his hands and retrieved the glass of water to set it on the table in front of the couch. "I never would have thought you were that kind of drunk."

"What kind...?"

"Oh, you know!" She laughed while Ianto felt suddenly ill.

"No I don't. Please tell me I didn't..."

"You kissed Jack. A lot."

"Oh God no, I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologise, you two are definitely hot, I'm not complaining. And don't worry, Owen saw nothing. I kinda knew you two were together, it just confirmed it."

"Tosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... What do you mean you knew?"

"Well... You seemed a bit more... you know, fine with your life than before. Owen joked a few times by saying you seemed to have had a 'good fuck last night' to quote him. I guess he wasn't far from the truth but he didn't even believe it could be accurate. So how is it?"

"What?"

"Well, shagging Jack!"

"Tosh I am not gossiping with you," was what he told. It took him a good breakfast and puppy eyes from Tosh (and a headache maybe) to talk about it, actually relieved to confess to someone.


End file.
